The Contractor shall assist the Cancer Therapy Evaluation Program (CTEP) of the Division of Cancer Treatment, Diagnosis and Centers, NCI in the planning, development, and staging of selected conferences, meetings and workshops. The Contractor shall provide and manage a cost effective courier service for the Cancer Therapy Evaluation Program. The Contractor shall provide support for a variety of logistics tasks including arrangement for and rental of off-site meeting rooms; arrangement of and funding for audio-visual equipment for meetings held away from the NIH campus; provisions for audio transcriptions, note- takers and minutes as requested; and provision of small logistical work assignments such as duplication, preparation of labels for mailings and doing the mailings.